


twenty five

by diorsunmi



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorsunmi/pseuds/diorsunmi
Summary: wheein waits every year for her beloved hyejin to call her (maybe even fall for her) on her birthday. maybe her twenty fifth birthday was the one. maybe not.





	twenty five

**Author's Note:**

> finally proofread

The clock ticks slower than ever, Wheein finds as she was stares at it from her bed. The covers draped over her, supposedly warming her up, yet she feels everything but warm. She bites her nails nervously as she lays strewn across the bed. It was April 16th, 11:45 PM and Hyejin still hadn't called her.

Let's break down the situation.

Ever since Wheein and Hyejin had gotten their first cells, they would always call each other 1 hour before their birthdays and talk before the clock struck 12 AM. They would end the call a bit after, falling asleep with their ear phones still plugged in as they didn't want their parents to hear them.

Even when the four of them were still a group; Yongsun, Hyejin, Byulyi and Wheein, they would still call each other as Hyejin would visit her father for her birthday usually. But of course, that was before Hyejin had moved to the other side of the country, as Yongsun and Byulyi had left completely, moving far into the States.

Right now, Wheein was nervous, because it was now 11:53 and Hyejin still hadn't called. Hyejin had never missed a call before, never ever, Wheein swears,

So why does it feel like she'll never call?   


Wheein checks her phone repeatedly in hopes of seeing a text message she had missed from Hyejin, but nothing popped up.

Wheein turns to lay on her stomach, sighing into her pillow as she checks the time in her phone again. 11:55 PM. She should at least wait to wish herself a happy birthday, if no one else was going to do it.

A couple minutes pass and Wheein is just on the verge of passing out before her phone blares with the familiar ringtone she had put , for her beloved; Fly me to the Moon. She immediately scrambles for her phone, picking it up with a rushed "hello" and is met with a hurried "Hey," in response. Hyejin was breathing abnormally heavily and Wheein was scared.

Did something happen to her?

Did someone hurt her? Questions run through Wheein's mind before Hyejin speaks up. She sounds like she's almost on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting," Hyejin squeaks out, catching her breath. She seemed to be outside right now.

Wheein doesn't respond for a moment, she's too happy. "Oh- Uh, it's fine. Yeah, it's fine, Hyejinnie. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Hyejin replied, taking a deep breath.  
The two stay in silence for a few moments, taking it in.

"So," Wheein glances at the clock, 11:58 PM, and before she can continue her sentence, "Wheein, can you go to your front door for me?" Confused, Wheein kicks the covers off her feet and crawls off her bed. "Uhm, alright, but can I ask why?" She questioned. "Just do it, trust me, okay baby?"

   
Wheein felt her heart soar at the nick name, "Okay," she murmured as she slowly tip toes her way toy he front door. She checks the time. 11:59 PM. One minute left. "Open the door for me." Hyejin instructs and despite Wheein's confusion, she obliged pulling the door open and almost dropping her phone as she does so. She latches onto her phone tighter as the alarm goes off.   
"Happy birthday," Hyejin says, barely even whispering. Wheein lets go of her phone now, not caring if it shatters as she jumps into Hyejin's arms and despite how cold it was outside, she immediately felt herself warming up.

Hyejin returns the hug as tight and as much as she could without ruining the bouquet of flowers she held in one hand whilst she held a gift bag in her other hand. Wheein buries her face in Hyejin's neck, hot tears streaming down her cheek and she doesn't care how loud she's wailing at this point because Hyejin is finally home, finally with her again.   
-  
After more than a few tears were shed outside, Hyejin and Wheein find themselves on the couch, with Hyejin laying down on her side, arms wrapped around Wheein comfortingly.

  
Boxes of take out were lying on the coffee table adjacent to them, her gift was a matching pendent that Hyejin had given her along with a box of fancy chocolates Hyejin knows Wheein loves.

   
Wheein was on the verge of sleep before Hyejin shook her awake. She grumbles and rubs her eyes as Hyejin chuckles lowly. It makes Wheein blush, Wheein loves Hyejin's voice when it rasps. Hyejin places soft, chaste kisses on Wheein's neck, "Let's go to bed, it'll be more comfy there."

Wheein nods and wiggles around to let Hyejin stand up. She was going to do the same before Hyejin scooped her up bridal styles into her arm. Wheein squeaks, but holds tightly onto Hyejin as she runs into their bedroom and lays Wheein onto the bed, collapsing next to her shortly after.

They both look at each other out of breath before giggling and pulling the covers over themselves. Hyejin immediately opens her arms and lets Wheein snuggle up to her, burying her head in the crook of Hyejin's neck before her breathing slows down, signalling that she was already asleep.

Hyejin tried her bed not to wake Wheein up as she squirms around to turn off the bedside lamp before holding Wheein tighter than before. She places a gentle kiss on her forehead,"Goodnight, Wheein." She whispers before falling asleep herself.   
  



End file.
